


i think i'm fallin' for you

by Splashy



Series: Songfics [17]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic, based on an animatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: I've been waiting all my lifeAnd now I found youI don't know what to doI think I'm fallin' for youI'm fallin' for you
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Songfics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	i think i'm fallin' for you

**Author's Note:**

> Lumity owns my entire heart rn
> 
> This is based on an animatic! You can find it [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXHLtYfx43E) Please check it out, it's super cute and I love it a lot. The song used for the songfic is Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat.

_I don't know but I think I may be fallin' for you_  
_Dropping so quickly_  
_Maybe I should keep this to myself_  
_Wait until I know you better_

Amity walked through the halls at Hexside, her head down. With her head down, perhaps it shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise when she bumped into someone and fell. She’s about to let out a biting retort to whoever she bumped into when she realizes just _who_ she bumped into, and the words die in her throat.

Luz turns and waves at her. “Hey, Amity! Sorry about that.” She extends her hand towards Amity and she slowly takes it, allowing the human to help her rise to her feet. Amity _knows_ she’s blushing, but she can’t help it, especially when she realizes just how close she is to Luz now.

She takes a step back and runs her fingers through her green hair. “S-sorry,” she manages to get out. Luz just smiles at her and Amity feels her heart skip a beat. 

The two talk for a bit, mainly about their classes, until two voices calling Luz’s name takes her attention away. They look over to Willow and Gus, waving as they walk over. Amity watches for a second before turning and walking away.

_I am trying, not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_

Amity walks alongside Boscha and Skara. Boscha’s saying something, probably picking on someone or other, but Amity isn’t paying any attention. She was just starting to zone in on whatever she’s saying when an entirely different voice catches her attention. Her ears perk and she tries to look subtly behind her.

There’s Luz, walking and talking with Willow and Gus. She can see Luz giving Willow a hug. She wants to join them so badly, to talk to Willow, to have Luz hug _her,_ but she knows she can’t. 

Boscha would hate her, and she’d tell her parents. And if her parents _ever_ found out about Luz...She doesn’t know what she’d do. She’s scared to find out. They’d hate her, surely. And Amity doesn’t think she can handle that.

_And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

So Amity decides she simply must hide how she feels. It can’t be that hard, right? She just has to limit her time with Luz. Being around the human is just too dangerous.

She’s writing an entry in her diary, her quill pen scratching against the paper. Her mind drifts for a moment, back to the human. No matter how much she tries, she simply can’t stop thinking about her.

Her gaze snaps to her diary and she realizes with a start that she had started doodling. And all of those doodles were of Luz. She drops the quill and throws the diary to the other side of her room, already aware of a deep blush settling on her cheeks. 

She falls back onto her bed, hands covering her blushing face as she lets out a groan.

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking 'bout you_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

No matter what Amity does, Luz doesn’t ever seem to leave her head. She’s constantly thinking about her, and it’s starting to become a little annoying. Why does this human have to constantly take up her thoughts?

She’s also constantly noticing her. Often in the hallways, sometimes alone but more often than not she’s accompanied by Willow and Gus. 

She notices her elsewhere, too. At the bleachers, with Willow and Gus. In class. Sometimes even outside of the school. 

She tries to avoid her, but it’s hard. She just never _leaves._

And when she does go up to her and tries to talk to Luz, the words never come out as they should. She stutters, she stumbles, she blushes. All in all, it is rather frustrating.

_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found you_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

Throughout her life, Amity has never felt like she belonged.

Sure, she’s a Blight, part of a well-respected family. But really, it’s stifling more than anything else. She’s expected to act a certain way, to be a certain way. And she never liked it.

There’s Ed and Em, who their parents seem to have given up hope on ever controlling. So they turn all their efforts on Amity. And she feels like she’s suffocating under it.

Without even taking their parents into consideration, her relationship with the twins can often be a little rocky. The two like to tease her, and while it’s normally all in good fun, there are times where they’ll take it too far. And she’s sick of it. 

And then there’s Boscha and Skara. She’s never liked them, especially Boscha. She was basically told that she had to hang out with them and not Willow. They gave her a choice, but not really. It was either sever ties with Willow or they’d make sure the one true friend she’d had would never make it into Hexside. 

And so she had made her choice, and it had _hurt,_ but ultimately she knew it was the best choice. She couldn’t prevent Willow from going to Hexside, it was her _dream._ She simply couldn’t take that away from her.

And then...her parents. They wanted her to be perfect. Little miss perfect. She couldn’t be anything less. She couldn’t lose her title or there’d be hell to pay. 

But she had never wanted it. She’d never wanted _any_ of this. She wanted her siblings to not pick on her so much, to be able to choose her friends, to be able to make a mistake without having to dread a lecture later. She’s only 14! 

Amity constantly felt as though she were waiting for something her whole life. And it wasn’t until the human stumbled into her world that she realized just what she was waiting for.

So now she has Luz. And she has Willow back, and there’s Gus and, okay, she doesn’t really know much about the kid, but he’s friends with Luz and Willow. And that’s enough for her. And there’s the owl lady, and she doesn’t know much about her either except that she’s apparently Lilith’s sister. But she knows that she cares a great deal about Luz, and she’s the whole reason Luz is here now. So she decides that Eda’s okay.

They’re all more than Amity’s ever had before. And now that she has them, she’s not sure how she ever managed without them. 

She thinks of Luz and how much she truly seems to care. She’s never had anyone care for her that much since she was friends with Willow. And maybe it’s that thought, the thought of how much Luz cares about her and how much she cares about Luz, with her shining eyes and eagerness to learn everything about magic, that gives her the courage to write a letter asking her to Grom.

_As I'm standing here_  
_And you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you_  
_And we start to dance_  
_All around us_  
_I see nobody_  
_Here in silence_  
_It's just you and me_

Grom had arrived, and things were not going well.

Grom had escaped, Luz being unable to face her fear. Amity should have known this would happen, should have faced her own fear instead of being too cowardly.

But she could do it now. So she stepped in, took Luz’s hand in her own - and tried not to flush too deeply - and the two danced. 

She focused only on Luz as the human held her close, twirling her and dipping her. She tried to blame the dip in her stomach on these moves, but she knew it had all to do with Luz in front of her, with her arms wrapped around her. 

Amity felt like she couldn’t stop smiling, twirling and looking at Luz. But that came to an abrupt halt as she stopped in front of Grom who stood now before her, in a shadowy figure.

_I'm trying, not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

The figure took the note from her and tore it up, tossing the pieces carelessly to the ground. Amity couldn’t stop the tears from springing to her eyes. She looked down at the ground, fingers clasping tightly to her dress as the tears fell.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Luz there, smiling sadly at her. The two danced again, this time an abomination forming under their feet. A flower glyph was placed on it and they jumped off, watching as the abomination ran toward Grom, diving itself into its mouth. Flowers popped up out of the beast and it exploded in light and flowers, forming a giant cherry blossom tree. Their cherry blossom tree, that they had made together.

They stand in front of it, Luz holding her hand, and the two smile at each other. Maybe Grom wasn’t so bad, after all.

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking 'bout you_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

Amity still notices Luz around the halls. She still watches as she interacts with Willow and Gus, still finds herself listening for her voice.

She looks over at them from the sides of the bleachers, still wishing more than anything that she could join them. It would be so simple. She could just walk up to them, say hi, maybe sit down next to Luz, and participate in whatever conversation they’re having.

But she knows if she even got up to Luz, she’d stutter and stumble over her words, she’d blush, and it’d be a mess.

Later, she goes over to the owl house. Luz had invited her, and she couldn’t say no to her even if she wanted to. 

It’s not long before she finds herself on the couch, Luz sitting next to her with a cup of tea in her hands. She smiles at Amity and Amity decides it’s the best thing she’s ever seen. It makes her heart skip a beat, it makes her blush, and it makes her smile in return.

This is all she’s ever wanted.

_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found you_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

Amity spends as much time with Luz as possible. She often goes to the owl house, practicing magic with Luz. Luz loves to release a ton of her light orbs around them, watching as they float up. But Amity only ever looks at Luz, at the soft light and glow on her face caused by the lights.

Other times they’ll talk about Azura, rereading the books together and talking about theories. They’ll laugh together at the funny parts or cry together at the sad ones. 

Really, she doesn’t care what they do. She just likes spending time with Luz. 

Amity taps the feather from her quill against her lips, looking down at the latest diary entry. She wants to tell Luz how she feels, but she has no idea _how._ And she knows she’s overthinking it, but she wants this to be absolutely perfect. Luz deserves nothing less.

A buzz from her scroll interrupts her and she looks over at it, seeing she’s got a text from Luz. She asks if she wants to go to the library for the wailing star. She quickly types a response, telling Luz she’ll see her there.

She tears the page from her diary and crumples it up into her pocket. She’ll deal with that later, she decides, as she heads to the library.

_Oh, I just can't take it_  
_My heart is racing_  
_The emotions keep spinning out_

The two sit in Amity’s special hideout in the library. Luz is drawing something and Amity can’t stop staring at her. She knows she must look ridiculous but she finds herself not caring for once. There’s just something about Luz being so excited and passionate about what she’s doing that makes it hard to look away.

Luz finishes her drawing and hands it over to Amity. She looks at the drawing and smiles, reaching into her pocket to take out a pencil. In doing so, a piece of paper falls out and lands right in front of Luz. Her heart races when she realizes what the paper is.

Before she can move or do anything, Luz picks up the paper and unfolds it. And, of course, today is the wailing star. She watches as a tiny figure of herself appears on the page, looking up at Luz. Amity tries to rush over, to take the paper away, to forget all about this, but her leg catches on the chair she’s sitting on and she falls straight to the floor.

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking 'bout you_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found you_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

Amity’s left powerless as she watches the little figure of herself starts to talk about how she wants to tell Luz how she feels but she’s not sure how. As it continues to go on about how she’s falling for Luz, Amity risks a glance in the human’s direction.

She’s clearly surprised, her eyes wide, but there’s also a blush settling on her cheeks. Amity knows she definitely can’t get rid of her own blush that just seems to be spreading as more time goes by. The mini-her continues on and eventually, Amity can’t take it anymore.

She picks herself up off the ground and runs out. She hears an “Amity, wait!” behind her but pays it no attention, rushing out of the library.

She stops at the stairs and sits, tears starting to gather in her eyes and spill out. She’s half-aware of Luz just behind her.

_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking 'bout it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking 'bout it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_

Amity turns to Luz and talks about how she is falling for her and can’t stop thinking about her. She wants to be around Luz all the time. The tears continue to spill, somewhat obstructing her vision so she can’t really see how Luz is reacting. She turns away and stands, running down the stairs and away, all the way back home.

Luz stares after her, shocked, before she smiles softly to herself and gets an idea. She quickly heads home.

_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_  
_Oh, oh, no, no_  
_Oh, oh, I'm fallin' for you_

Amity sits on her windowsill, crying into her arms wrapped around her legs. After a moment, she hears a voice from outside and looks out to see Luz there, waving at her and yelling at her to come out, Eda’s staff on the ground.

Amity rushes downstairs and outside to meet Luz. She slows to a stop in front of her and realizes Luz is blushing as she gives her a little wave. She leans in slightly. “Amity, I…”

Eventually Luz decides to just go for it and grasps Amity’s face in her hands. She leans in and kisses her, and Amity feels like she’s going to die then and there.

She quickly kisses her back, unable to stop herself from smiling into the kiss.

She may be falling for Luz, but maybe it’s not all that bad, because Luz was falling for her.


End file.
